bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Moon
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 25 |last = Interspace Armageddon |next = The Final Takedown |image = File:DarkMoon2.jpg}} Dark Moon is the 25th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on August 7, 2011. Plot With Razenoid's transformation complete, Mag Mel decides to put all the humans into the dark reverse dimension of Earth to torture them. Meanwhile, the Dark Moon sends out energy waves, which transfer all the non battlers to the reverse dimension. He also summons five different attributed Razen Titans to the five biggest cities on Earth to drill holes into the Earth's core which will result in the Earth blowing up. He then appears in the sky as a vision to all that he will do the same to all opposing forces including Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal and New Vestroia. The Brawlers decide to split up and hunt down the Mechtogan Titans but this proves not to be simple as there are armies of Chaos Bakugan and Dreadeon Clones as protectors. The battle begins with the Brawlers summoning their Mechtogan, Dan and Drago with the addition of Rapilator defeat the first one, and Shun summons Faser Titan to defeat another one. As the battle continues Rafe and Paige are having difficulty but then, the Vestal Destroyer arrives with Spectra Phantom, Infinity Helios, and Gus Grav on the bridge. He then comes to assist them and they defeat another Razen Titan. After this, he with Dan and Shun then come together to face three more Razen Titans. Spectra then suggests another mutation among Helios, Drago and Taylean. They accept this and form Mercury Dragonoid, Mutant Helios, and Mutant Taylean. They then defeat many Chaos Bakugan and they merge back to their original forms. Then, Drago and Taylean mutate again and deal some more damage to the Razen Titans. Mag Mel retaliates by not only summoning more Razen Titans but also arrives with the evolved Razenoid too. He then binds Dan and Drago with Darkus Energy and the Brawlers Mechtogan fight back. However, Razenoid proves to be too strong and manages to survive and defeat all of their Mechtogan. Spectra tells Gus to send the data for the Bakugan Battle Suits over; Doomtronic for Helios and Blasterate for Taylean. The two manage to break Razenoid's shield and knock him back but he manages to survive and attacks everyone, including the Brawlers themselves. Mag Mel begins to taunt Dan by attacking the other Brawlers and Marucho forms a small plan. Taylean and Helios then attack Razenoid while Trister reminds Dan and Drago about the Gate and Key which since they have, can possibly close the Dark Moon. Razenoid then blasts Trister who gets up later as Dan and Drago fly up to the Moon after breaking free with Mag Mel and Razenoid coming from behind. The destiny of the Earth is on the hands of Dan and Drago as mentioned by Spectra. Returning Characters *Gus Grav Bakugan Debut *Mutant Taylean Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Evolved Razenoid *Taylean *Infinity Helios *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Infinity Trister *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Spidaro *Mercury Dragonoid (2 forms) *Mutant Taylean *Mutant Helios *Abis Omega BakuNano Seen *Lanzato *Slingpike *Spearax Battle Suits Debut *Blasterate *Doomtronic Battle Suits Seen *Blasterate *Doomtronic Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Dreadeon (clones) *Accelerak *Swift Sweep *Silent Strike *Vexfist Mechtogan Titan Debut *Faser Titan Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan *Razen Titan (clones) *Faser Titan Mobile Assault Seen *Rapilator Trivia *This episode marked the debut of the Bakugan Battle Suits. *This episode revealed that Spectra and Helios didn't die as originally thought, but somehow escaped Bakugan Interspace on the Vestal Destroyer. *Gus Grav makes his first appearance since Bakugan: New Vestroia. *The fourth Mechtogan Titan, Faser Titan, is shown and is revealed to be Shun's Mechtogan Titan. *In this episode, Ben, Robin, Noah, and Jack's Ziperators have poses similar to those of the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. Video de:Schwarzer Mond Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes